Dragon ball AF
by Ryuzaki El Teletransportado
Summary: Después de la partida de Gokú, hubo un periodo de 4 años de paz, pero la llegada de nuevos enemigos es inevitable. Ahora los Guerreros tendrán que pelear de nuevo por la tierra, pero... ¿ Serán capaz de hacer frente a las nuevas amenazas que llegaran?.
1. Capítulo 1: El Regreso Del Mal

hola, me presento, antes que nada, soy Ryuzaki "El Teletransportado" y este es mi primer fanfic, es una historia alterna de dbgt, db af, pero mi propia version. De ante-mano digo que Goku no va a tener mucho protagonismo, casi ni va aparecer hasta cierta saga, porque tengo algo especial reservado para el. No se cuantas sagas va a tener pero planeo tener estas sagas: "Evil Goku" (que es la primera de todas), "Zaiko", "El Ultimo Tsufuru", y "saga del infierno". Habrá transformaciones fanon al ser un fanfic, pero es más adelante. Sin más que decír, comenzemos.

NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL, TODOS LO DERECHO RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.

Opening: /9k7FXrLxXtA

Capitulo 1: hoy presentamos

"El Regreso Del Mal"

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde que Goku se fue y La Tierra estaba en paz, parecía que nada podría acabar con la paz y la prosperidad del planeta, pero lo que los Guerreos no sabían era que un nuevo enemigo se aproximaria. ¿ Seran capaz de hacerle frentes a este nuevo mal?.

MIENTRAS TANTO LOS GUERREROS...

Goten se encontraba en una cita con Pares

- _hehehe... ¡SÍ!, no hay ningún mounstro o extraterrestre que pueda arruinar esto-_ penso Goten mientras se dirigia con dos helados de chocolate.

-Aqui tienes pares- Dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

-Gracias señor Goten, es usted muy amable- Dijo Pares devolviendo la sonrisa

EN OTRO LADO CON Gohan.

 _Hay... no puede ser, todos los papeles se acumularon por completo... de nuevo_ *Suspiro*. ¿ _Es que acaso no puedo tener un descanzo?_ \- Penso Gohan con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza.

En eso entra Videl.

-Hola gohan, ¿ Que pasan?- Dijo Videl.

-Oh nada, es solo que...- Respondio Gohan mirando el desorden.

-Oh, ya veo..- Respondio Videl

-Bueno Gohan, ordenemos esto rápido y vayamos a comer algo. ¿ Que te parece?- Pregunto videl con una sonrisa.

-SÍ, Está Bien- Dijo Gohan.

EN LA ATMOSFERA DE LA TIERRA.

-Por fin, después de 4 largos años, por fin he llegado- dijo una sombra bajando desde la atmosfera de la tierra a una cuidad.

-Ahora, ¿Donde estarán?- Preguntos confundido.

-Ah... Puedo sentir varios poderes de peleas gigantescos. Deben de ser ellos. Creo que voy a tener que llamar su atención.

En eso el sujeto se muestra y es igual al Saiyajin Goku y con solo elevar su poder destruye por completo la ciudad, alertando a los demas guerreros.

Pronto todos los guerreos decteraron eso, y un gran poder de pela lleno de maldad.

-mmm..., que poder tan grande, ¿De quien sera?- se pregunto el Saiyajin conocido como Vegeta.

-No lo se pero está lleno de malda papa- Dijo si hijo Trunks.

EN OTRO LADO...

-Es imposible... ese ki... es igual que el de mi padre- Dijo Gohan mientras se preparaba para ir a donde se encontraban los demas,

Todos se sorprendieron al ver quien era.

-¡Papa!- Dijieron Gohan y Goten al unisono.

-¡Señor Gokú!- ¡Kakarotto!- Dijieron Vegeta y Trunks.

-No, este insecto no es Kakarotto- Dijo tranquilamente vegeta mientras que el sujeto solo reia.

-¿Quien eres? Habla Insecto- Dijo vegeta furioso.

-¿vas a obligarme? eh, idiota- vacilo el Saiyajin desconocido-

-¡¿Qué Dijiste?!- Grito vegeta lleno de furia- voy a hacer que te arrepientas insecto, no me importa quien seas.- ¡voy a hacer que tu tormento sea legendario!- Grito vegeta mientras hiba a atacar.

 _-¡Detente vegeta!, No lo Hagas-_ Grito una voz en la mente de todos.

-HN, eres kaio-sama ¿verdad?-

- _Así es, y vengo a decirles que este sujeto no es un ser ordinario, y el porque se parece tanto a Gokú._

-¡¿Qué?!- expreso Piccolo.

 _-Gokú me a enviado un mensaje contandome todo. Así que preparense muchachos, porque esto puede ser que les saque los calzonsillos._

Sujeto Desconocido: hehehehehe...

¿Quíen es este sujeto y porque se parece tanto a Gokú? ¿Acaso será un nuevo enemigo?

Pronto todas sus dudas se resolveran en el proximo Dragon Ball AF

Ending: /dhmdv2Qn9Ws

 **hola soy Gohan; Este sujeto parece malvado, en su ser siente la malda, ademas de tener un poder increible, espero que podamos resolver este problema.**

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y blablabla, Este capitulo le falto mucha acción porque es una simple introducción, y capaz que el capitulo 2 tenga acción pero después de resolver estas Dudas. Y para que vean que no soy malo dejare estos poderes de pela de mi historia alternativa. son poderes unicos y exclusivos de mi historia alternativa, no son reales.

VEGETA: 500.000.000

UUB:: 400.000.000 (OCULTANDO PODER)

PICCOLO: 400.000.000 (ROPA PESADA)

GOHAN: 25.000.000 (NO ENTRENO NADA, ¿QUE QUERES?)

TRUNKS. 20.000.000 (ENTRENO UN POCO, PERO NO LA GRAN COSA)

GOTEN:20.000.000

TEN SHIN HAN: 700.000.000

EVIL GOKÚ: .000


	2. Capitulo 2: la verdad del guerrero

NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL, TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

Lo ciento por lo del primer cap, piccolo no debio aparecer, así que en este todavia no va a aparecer, al menos no por ahora.

Capitulo 2: hoy presentamos

La Verdad Del Guerrero Misterioso

Los guerreros se encontraban paralizados al escuchar lo que dijo kaio-sama, ecepto vegeta.

kaio-sama: ¿se acuerdan la ultima vez que vieron a Goku?

Gohan: ¿eh?

kaio-sama: que si se acuerdan la ultima vez que vieron a Goku. Se acordaran que se fue con Shen-Long. En ese momento, las esferas del Dragón se fusionaron con Goku para ser purificadas.

goten: ¿y eso que tiene que ver con este sujeto?

kaio-sama: Que las esferas, cuando derrotaron a todos los dragones malignos, no fueron purificadas del todo. Esa energia negativa restante fue creciendo adentro de Goku mediante su poder. HAsta que por fin pudo escapar de el cuerpo de Goku y llegar a La Tierra.

vegeta: Es por eso que ese insecto es igual a kakarotto. ¿ no es así ?

TODOS: ¡EH?!

kaiosama: así es vegeta, ademas de que se mueve por el objetivo original de los dragones malignos que derrotaron, pero... comparados con este sujeto... son solo unos gatitos inofensivos.

Gohan: ¡eso es imposible! ¡ con lo que le costo a mi papa y al señor vegeta derrotar al ultimo dragón, ¿y ahora resulta que este es mucho más poderos?

kaiosama: me temo que si.

trunks: ¿hay algo más que le dijo el señor Goku?

kaio-sama: Sí. Que este sujeto es de pura energia maligna y tiene todo su arsenal de tecnicas, pero deribadas a una versión maligna

goten: ¿y porque si mi papa sabia de esto, no lo detubo antes?

kaio-sama: es por que se entero después de que el se escapara. Toda la información que el me dio, se lo pregunto a Shen-Long. Y también me dijo, que ahora es su deber proteger a la tierra y a todo el universo.

Evil Goku: Ya es suficiente de estupidecez, quiero ver sus poderes. ¿Quien es que va a jugar primero conmigo.

TODOS: GH

trunks y goten: por favor dejenos enfrentarlo, queremos ver que tan fuerte nos hemos vuelto

TODOS: DE ACUERDO

goten y trunks: fuuu.. sión... ¡ha!

Gotenks: ahora si, El gran y poderoso Gotenks te va hacer probar el suelo

Evil Goku: jajajaajaja xDDDDDD (okno), jajajajaja, adelante, ven, pruebalo

Gotenks: por cierto ¿como te llamas?

Evil Goku: no tengo un nombre... pero... pueden llamarme... Evil Goku

Gotenks: GH, vas a caer

Gotenks se transforma en ssj3 y utiliza el ataque de los super fantasmas kamikazes. Pero para sorpresa de el Evil Goku no se ve afectado

Evil Goku: es imposible que me ganés con esas tecnicas

Gotenks: ya vas a ver, e estado preparando esta tecnica hace mucho tiempo

De repente Gotenks hace el mismo ataque, pero esta vez, los fantasmas se van a los lados. Los del lado derecho disparan un kamehameha y los del lado izquierdo un big bang atack. Pero el hechizero ni se inmuta (okey ya basta de bromas XD) pero el saiyajin ni se inmuta.

Gotenks: ¡maldición!. Pero siempre tengo un plan ve. Preparate para mi nueva tecnica mortal.

Evil Goku: a ver

Gotenks: ¡Big Bang Kamehameha!

TODOS: ¡es imposible!

Gotenks: ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Evil Goku: ¡no! ¡es imposible! ¡no puede seeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

se produce una explosión, y Gotenks riendo como un loco, pero luego de disiparze el humo, se ve a Evil Goku riendo

Evil Goku: ¿encerio creiste que me derrotarias con ese nivel de pelea tan bajo?

Gotenks: es... es... imposible.

GOTENKS PENSANDO: RESIBIO MI TECNICA MÁS FUERTE SIN NINGÚN RASGUÑO

Evil Goku: ya me canze de este juego de niños

Evil Goku va y le da una patada a Gotenks, que se estrella contra un puente y se desfusiona

En eso Gohan se transforma en ssj1 (solo puede llegar hatas ahí)

e intenta darle pelea a Evil, pero este le dispara un haz de energia, dejandolo medio muerto.

tenshinhan entra en batalla dandola una merecida paliza a evil y lanzadole 4 kikoho

Evil Goku: wow, de verdad me agarraste por sorpresa... aparce detras de el.

Evil Goku: pero no fui suficiente

ten shin han: ¡¿que?!

Evil Goku le da un fuerte golpe que lo deja inconciente, y le da un gran y poderoso ataque que lo deja bastante mal herido

Evil Goku: ¿y ahora... quien sigue?

Este misterioso saiyajin ha incapacitado a la mayoria de los guerreros. ¿sera alguien capaz de detenerlo?

 **hola soy Evil: Realmente estos sujetos son unos insectos, creo que después de asesinarlos, voy a destruir todo este sistema solar.**

 **Uub: no cuentes con eso, yo te detendre**

 **Evil Goku: jajajajaja, quiero ver que lo intentes.**

¿Y? ¿que les parecio? hubo acción esta vez. Nos leemos otro día, chau xD. Ahora los niveles de poder

Gotenks: 3 mil 840 millones

Evil Goku: 1 billón


	3. Capitulo 3: El Super Saiyajin 4

NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL, TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES

Capitulo 3.

Hoy presentamos: El super saiyajin 4.

Evil: jajajaja, son solo unos insectos.

Uub: yo te detendré miserable.

Evil: me gustaría ver que lo intentaras.

Uub empieza a elevar todo su poder al máximo y le da una fuerte paliza a evil goku, sin embargo evil eleva más su poder y deja al borde de la muerte a uub.

Evil: ¿eso es todo?

Vegeta: aun sigo yo insecto.

Evil: ah, vaya vaya, si es la princesa de los saiyajin. ¿dime, como piensas detenerme exactamente?.

Vegeta: ya veras maldita rata bastarda.

Vegeta empieza a elevar su ki y se pasa por la forma de ssj y ssj2, para sorpresa de todos el pudo llegar al super saiyajin 3.

Gohan: gh, ¿Cómo es posible que el señor vegeta se pueda transformar en super saiyajin fase 3?

Vegeta: verás, hace mucho que podía transformarme, pero como gastaba mucha energía, decidí no usarla, pero la pude perfeccionar, y ahora ya no gasta energía.

Evil: tu ki es sorprendente, pero… ¡aun te falta demasiado para compararte conmigo escoria!

Vegeta: ¡voy a disfrutar destruyéndote estúpida copia barata!

Una increíble batalla se desataba, golpe por acá, por allá, y por acullá.

Sin embargo, vegeta aun no era rival para evil.

Vegeta: maldición, espera no tener que usar este haz, lo guardaba por si kakarotto volvía algún día, pero, que más da.

Vegeta eleva tanto su poder que pareciera que toda la tierra estuviera temblando. De repente vegeta se encontraba transformado en ssj4, nadie lo podía creer.

Vegeta: ahora si, insecto, te mandare al infierno.

Vegeta ataco a evil goku, lo golpeo sin piedad, lanzándole ondas de ki por doquier, evil goku, aun usando todo su poder, no podía contra vegeta.

Vegeta lo lanzó lejos, haciéndolo chocar contra varias montañas, y cuando evil goku estaba a punto de usar la tele transportación para escapar, vegeta aparece en ese entonces.

Vegeta: no hagas una estupidez.

Evil goku: tsk…

Evil goku intento atacar la yugular de vegeta, pero vegeta le rompió el brazo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Evil goku: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Luego lo lanzo de nuevo, haciéndolo chocar contra una fila de montañas para después lanzarle un big bang atack.

Evil goku:tsk… gh. _¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se sigue poniendo de pie, si ya no puedo…?_

Evil cae rendido.

Vegeta: será mejor que empieces a hablar, si recibes otro golpe más estarás muerto, y estás equivocado si crees que no lo haría.

Goten: vegeta, si lo mata no sabremos cómo recuperar a mi padre.

En ese momento piccolo los vez desde el infierno, junto a otros villanos.

Piccolo: grrr… como obtuvo semejante poder, es impresionante.

Freezer: gh… asqueroso mono saiyajin, espero que te mueras bien pronto.

Y le saca la lengua.

Cell: y pensar que no habría batalla más impresionante que la mía, bah, insectos.

N°17: eso es tan impresionante, ¿Quién diría que vegeta podría ser tan fuerte?

De regreso a la tierra.

Evil: _ggg, es… imposible, ¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte?_

Evil: ¡espera! Hablare… pero después de comer está semilla

En el infierno.

Piccolo: ¡vegeta no lo dejes hacer eso!

Vegeta: hn, adelante.

Gohan: ¡señor vegeta, no lo hagas!

El goku maligno se come la semilla.

Piccolo: no vegeta, estás cometiendo un error.

Evil goku: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Se transforma en algo parecido al super saiyajin.

En el infierno.

Piccolo: es impresionante.

De regreso.

Uub: que poder.

Gohan: no puede ser, supero con creces a vegeta.

Goten: tsk… maldición

Trunks: ¡padre, debemos pelear todos juntos si queremos ganar!

Vegeta: _maldita sabandija_

Evil: hehehe… hehehe. Hehehe.

 **el goku maligno se transformado en algo que se parece a un super saiyajin, será vegeta capaz de detenerlo? No te lo pierda en el proximo dragon ball AF.**

Evil goku: jajajaja, ahora sí, ya nadie podrá detenerme

Vegeta: ¡ja!, sigue soñando.

Evil goku: nunca debiste dejarme comer esa semilla del ermitaño.

Vegeta: como tuve el ss bajo la manga, también tengo otra sorpresita para ti.

Evil goku: ¿eh?

Vegeta: lo veremos en el proximo capitulo insecto.

Ya faltaba que actualizara ¿verdad?, tengo planeado otras historias alternas, conmigo como oc, y algunos crossover, díganme que les pareció el capítulo de hoy. Ah y los niveles de poder.

Vegeta ssj3: 200 mil millones.

Ssj4: a elección

Evil goku super saiyajin: 50 billones.


End file.
